The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices and methods, and more particularly to LED-based lighting solutions in a format akin to a common incandescent light bulb.
Incandescent light bulb replacement solution, such as compact fluorescent lights (CFLs) and LED bulbs, are becoming more widely used as the cost of energy increases. Unfortunately, aesthetic concerns exist for the “tubes” of the CFL format and unusual shapes of current LED environmental solutions. Consumers as commercial concerns have pre-existing fixtures or sockets that in many cases look unappealing with these new replacement bulb offerings. In many cases, consumers avoid doing what is environmentally and financially correct to maintain the aesthetical look of the long-lived shape and look of the common incandescent bulb.
LED-based lights provide the longest lasting, and over time the lowest cost and the most environmentally friendly, solution for lighting. However, a major problem is the initial high-cost per lumen and the directional nature of the light dispersion method. Any efforts to resolve these concerns will be well-received. Consumer expect a “soft” or “warm” light as found with conventional incandescent light bulbs; LED lights are either too bright or intense, or if placed within a Kelvin color temperature corrective enclosure (e.g., a white “frosted” glass enclosure), cannot generate sufficient lumens and/or require inordinate power.